cardgamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Planetouched
In the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game, the planetouched are mortal creatures whose ancestors were extraplanar creatures such as celestials, fiends, or elementals. Planetouched are considered native outsiders. Publication history The concept of races descended from extraplanar creatures debuted in ''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons'' 2nd Edition with the Planescape setting. The tiefling was introduced in the Planescape Campaign Setting boxed set (1994) as a player character race,Cook, David "Zeb". Planescape Campaign Setting (TSR, 1994) and received statistics in the first Planescape Monstrous Compendium Appendix (1994).Varney, Allen, ed. Planescape Monstrous Compendium Appendix (TSR, 1994) The aasimar first appeared in Planescape Monstrous Compendium Appendix II (1995).Baker, Rich, Tim Beach, Wolfgang Baur, Michele Carter, and Colin McComb. Planescape Monstrous Compendium Appendix II (TSR, 1995) The Planewalker's Handbook (1996) introduced genasi (including the air genasi, the earth genasi, the fire genasi, and the water genasi), and presented options for the aasimar and the tiefling as player character races.Cook, Monte. The Planewalker's Handbook. (TSR, 1996) The aasimar appeared again as a player character race in Warriors of Heaven (1999).Perkins, Christopher. Warriors of Heaven (TSR, 1999) The aasimar and the tiefling appear in the third edition Monster Manual (2000) under the planetouched entry,Cook, Monte, Jonathan Tweet, and Skip Williams. Monster Manual (Wizards of the Coast, 2000) and in the 3.5 revised Monster Manual (2003). The axani, the cansin, and the para-genasi (the dust para-genasi, the ice para-genasi, the magma para-genasi, the ooze para-genasi, the smoke para-genasi, and the steam para-genasi) appeared in Dragon #297 (July 2002).Stout, Travis. "Children of the Cosmos." Dragon #297 (Paizo Publishing, 2002) The chaond and the zenythri appeared in the Monster Manual II (2002).Bonny, Ed, Jeff Grubb, Rich Redman, Skip Williams, and Steve Winter. Monster Manual II (Wizards of the Coast, 2002) The maeluth, the mechanatrix, the shyft, and the wispling appeared in the Fiend Folio (2003). The tiefling paragon was introduced in Unearthed Arcana (2004).Collins, Andy, Jesse Decker, David Noonan, and Rich Redman. Unearthed Arcana (Wizards of the Coast, 2004) The aasimar and the tiefling appear as player character races in the Planar Handbook (2004),Cordell, Bruce, Gwendolyn F.M. Kestrel. Planar Handbook (Wizards of the Coast, 2004) and Races of Destiny (2004).Noonan, David, Eric Cagle, and Aaron Rosenberg. Races of Destiny. (Wizards of the Coast, 2004 The planetouched were used throughout the Forgotten Realms setting in third edition. The air genasi, the earth genasi, the fire genasi, and the water genasi, and the fey'ri and the tanna'ruk tieflings, appeared in Monsters of Faerûn (2001), under the "planetouched" entry.Wyatt, James, and Rob Heinsoo. Monstrous Compendium: Monsters of Faerûn (Wizards of the Coast, 2001) The aasimar, the four genasi types, and the tiefling are presented as a player character races for the Forgotten Realms setting in the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting (2001).Greenwood, Ed, Sean K. Reynolds, Skip Williams, and Rob Heinsoo. Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting (Wizards of the Coast, 2001) The four genasi types appear again as player character races in Dragon #293 (March 2002),Reynolds, Sean K. "The Elemental Planetouched." Dragon #293 (Paizo Publishing, 2002) and with the aasimar, the fey'ri, the tanarukk, and the tiefling in Races of Faerûn (2003).Reynolds, Sean K., Forbeck, Matt, Jacobs, James, Boyd, Erik L. Races of Faerûn (Wizards of the Coast, 2003) The gloaming appeared as a player character race in Underdark (2003), and the lesser planetouched appeared as a player character race in the Player's Guide to Faerûn (2004). The azerblood, the celadrin, the d'hin'ni, and the worghest appeared as player character races in Dragon #350 (December 2006).Boyd, Eric L. Legacies of Ancient Empires: Planetouched of Faerûn, Dragon #350 (Paizo Publishing), December 2006 The tiefling appeared in the fourth edition as a player character race in the Player's Handbook (2008).Heinsoo, Rob, Andy Collins, and James Wyatt. Player's Handbook. (Wizards of the Coast, 2008) The genasi appeared in the Monster Manual 2 (2009). Daemonfey The daemonfey are a fiendish race of planetouched descended from the interbreeding of demons and sun elves in the Forgotten Realms Dungeons & Dragons campaign setting. They are the elven equivalent to tieflings. True daemonfey are the scions of House Dlardrageth. Their bloodlines include those of demon princes. The fey'ri are those of the Siluvanedan Houses who allied with the Dlardrageths. They also possess demonic blood but not that of demon lords. The fey'ri are sometimes also referred to as daemonfey. The daemonfey look like elves with demonic features, or particularly fey fiends. They are capable of magically altering their features somewhat, but in their natural form they have skin with fine scales, fiery red eyes, demonic pointed tails, and a pair of bat-like wings, in addition to their sun elven beauty. Other known planetouched races *Aasimar (humans descended from celestial beings) *Azerblood (Faerunian Planetouched descended from Shield Dwarves and Azers) *Axani (descended from lawful beings) *Cansin (descended from chaotic beings) * Celadrin (Faerunian Planetouched descended from Elves and Eladrin (usually Firre)) *Chaond (descended from chaotic beings) *D'hin'ni (Faerunian Planetouched descended from Lightfoot Halflings and D'jinn) *Fey'ri (elves with fiendish blood) *Genasi (descended from elementals) *Glimmerfolk (descended from beings of radiant energy) *Maeluth (dwarves with devilish blood) *Mechanatrix (descended from clockwork creatures of Mechanus) *Mephling (similar to genasi but descended from mephits) *Para-genasi (dust, ice, magma, ooze, smoke, steam) *Shadowswyft (descended from creatures from the Plane of Shadow) *Shyft (descended from one of the native races of the Ethereal Plane) *Tanarukk (Orcs descended from demons) *Tiefling (humans descended from fiendish beings) *Wispling (halflings descended from demons) *Worghest (Faerunian Plantouched descended from Goblins and Barghests) *Zenythri (descended from lawful beings) References Further reading *Marks, Bennet. Creatures of Brilliance, Dragon #321 (Paizo Publishing), 2004. *Burlew, Rich, et al.. Monster Manual III (Wizards of the Coast, 2004). The Daemonfey are detailed in the Forgotten Realms accessory Lords of Darkness. Their latest activities are related in the novels of The Last Mythal Trilogy by Richard Baker. *Reynolds, Sean K. and James Wyatt. Lords of Darkness (Wizards of the Coast, 2001). Category:Dungeons & Dragons articles that need to differentiate between fact and fiction Category:Dungeons & Dragons standard creatures Category:Forgotten Realms creatures